bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Plate Beiorg
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40907 |no = 1604 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 24, 16, 14, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 11, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As a land of eternally-simmering conflicts, Ishgria may well have been an ideal location for Beiorg's evolution. There is no doubt that Beiorg was fueled by those who attempted to destroy the armor, those who sought to analyze its strength, and those who merely sought strength for its own sake. Beiorg's strength would have increased without any limits had it escaped destruction and continued its battles, until it eventually surpassed all other beings in Ishgria. |summon = UNKNOWN POWER SOURCE CONFIRMED. FUNCTIONAL ENHANCEMENT PREDICTION: HIGH-LEVEL. INITIATING CONTACT. |fusion = POWER OUTPUT LIMITER DISENGAGED. RETREAT: UNNECESSARY. ELIMINATING ALL TARGETS. |evolution = FUNCTIONAL ENHANCEMENT... INITIATING ENEMY SEARCH. ELIMINATING HOSTILES ON CONTACT! | hp_base = 6533 |atk_base = 2334 |def_base = 2609 |rec_base = 2278 | hp_lord = 8483 |atk_lord = 2927 |def_lord = 3246 |rec_lord = 2844 | hp_anima = 9600 |rec_anima = 2546 |atk_breaker = 3225 |def_breaker = 2948 |def_guardian = 3544 |rec_guardian = 2695 |def_oracle = 3097 |rec_oracle = 3291 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Annihilation Sector |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, Spark damage reduction, damage taken may restore HP & slight damage reduction when damage dealt exceeds certain amount for 1 turn |lsnote = 25% reduction, 25% chance to heal 25% damage & 20% reduction after 10,000 damage |bb = Prodigious Volt |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 170% Atk, Def, 70% Atk to Def, Rec & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Full Expansion |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 170% Atk, Def, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 540~1140 |ubb = Masterpiece |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Def, 80% chance to survive KO attacks, 50% chance Sparks deal 120% extra damage & restores 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Rapid Evolution Mode |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 10% boost each turn - 50% boost total & 40% chance to survive KO attacks |evofrom = 40906 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 25 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) |omniskill1_2_note = 10% boost each turn |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring effect |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 70% Atk to Def |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect |omniskill3_3_note = +10% boost. 80% Atk to Def total. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB") |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's hugely boosts Atk, Def effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% boost. 180% boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's damage taken may slightly restore HP effect and its success rate |omniskill3_5_note = +10% chance & +5% effect. 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage total |omniskill3_6_sp = 35 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 10% chance to resist KO attacks |omniskill3_7_sp = 35 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 25% reduction |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Beiorg2 }}